Wet cell battery systems have become increasingly popular as emergency power supply and backup power supply systems for myriad applications. Such emergency or backup power supply systems require banks of multiple wet cell batteries mounted on racks and interconnected for providing emergency or backup electrical power. However, the provision of wet cell storage batteries, particularly in relatively large numbers, has dictated the need for liquid spill or leakage containment systems associated with such banks of batteries to minimize adverse affects of corrosive battery fluids.
One type of battery leakage containment system requires a multi-part rail or bracket arrangement within which is disposed a flexible, plastic, shallow, panlike liner. Such systems tend to be relatively complicated and there is the ever present concern that the thin walled plastic liner may be inadvertently damaged and allow corrosive fluids contained therein to leak out of the spill containment system. Prior art battery rack leakage or spill containment systems also suffer from the disadvantage of not providing convenient access for apparatus to move close to the battery support racks to allow movement of batteries to and from the support racks during servicing or replacement.
The continuing demand for large scale emergency or backup electrical power supply systems utilizing wet cell storage batteries and other systems requiring the use of hazardous chemicals has brought forth the need for improved leakage or spill containment systems. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.